Changing Tides
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: After coming across Snape in the infirmary, Remus finds himself falling for the Slytherin more and more... While Severus finds himself opening up to the werewolf... [Marauder fic, slash] Updated 22.10
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and it's characters don't belong to me and I make absolutely no money off them!

**_Fire - _**Right… Well… This started out as a random thought… So… Yeah… Review with ideas, if you could...

Warnings will be put before the chapter… As for this one… There's not really anything for me to warn you about… Besides an out-of-character Snape…

* * *

**Prologue**

I was really sick of them. Absolutely, _sick _of them. You didn't deserve it most of the time, while during others it wasn't all you. They never went after Lucius, never went after Regulus, you'd be their target because they knew no-one would help. It made me sniffle when I thought about it, I should stand up for you.

I've always wondered why I was put in Gryffindor. At least if I was put in Ravenclaw I couldn't say I wasn't into studying. I couldn't see how I deserved to be in my house. I wasn't brave. Every time they picked on you proved that.

I sighed, resting my chin on my arms. Sirius and James were showing off, nothing new there and I was ready to admit how annoying it is. It makes _me_ feel bad too. Who would want quiet, scrawny Lupin? Who would love the werewolf?

_You… _My brain whispered, but I silenced it quickly. I needn't be in a worse mood than I am now. Peter's noticed it, but I'd sent him away with a smile and returned to my brooding.

It didn't help that you were in my rival house. It didn't help that you were a boy also. I glared sulkily at the book in front of me, and after ten minutes of trying to concentrate on the words, gave up and left.

I knew it was past curfew, but I needed to walk around, to work the angered and saddened energy out of my body. So I did.

I didn't know where I was going, but I soon found myself in the infirmary. I was surprised, and when I spied you sitting on the bed, bandage in hand and a potion by the bed on a table, sitting on a tray, I couldn't help but feel my stomach sink.

I couldn't imagine how many times you were up here because of us. I really should start trying to stop it. Your eyes had darted over to me as I moved to leave, they held mine for a moment, or moments, or…

"What do you want Lupin?"

I snapped out of my daze as you turned back to your task, gently padding at a cut, with a cotton ball. I was puzzled, they hadn't hit you there. "What's happened?" I asked as I hesitantly moved to stand in front of you, examining the bruised cut with a cringe. It went across the top of your arm, and it was deep.

We hadn't done that.

"What's this?"

You snorted, "A cut." You kept padding it until all the muck was out of it, the cotton ball a dirty brown, a few other's on the tray in the same condition. I couldn't help but envy the control you have; to hold yourself still every time it touched you. My wounds were treated in the same way after every full moon, right before Madam Pomfrey slicked on the healing balm.

You threw the pad away, moving to grab the bandage. But I grabbed it first, "I'll do it. You can't with one hand." Surprisingly you let me without much protest. I wrapped it as neatly as possible. "How did this happen?"

"Like I'd tell you Lupin." You spat. I know the tone well, and I know I'd touched on a tender subject.

"We didn't do this Snape." I growled back, my temper flaring slightly, the wolf in me calling to protect you. I wanted to, I really did, even without the wolf howling in the back of my brain.

You snatched your arm back, "What are you doing out this late Lupin?"

I blinked, watching as you gathered the tray of equipment, putting it away. It saddened me more to know that you knew where everything went. Had you really been up here this much?

"Too many people in the common room," I frowned slightly, "Sirius and James were showing off, it was… aggravating." I was surprised again as you smirked, leaving me confused for a second.

"Gryffindors…" You mumbled, almost tenderly.

An awkward silence settled over us, my eyes flickering to your bandaged arm. "Who caused that?" I gestured to your arm and you frowned again.

"I tripped." I didn't believe you, and I told you that, you proceeded to insult me. I ignored it for the most part, I was more worried about your injury. Again we were silent.

I was sure that you would have walked out by now, and I noticed that I didn't want you to with great distress. You needed protecting and I _was _going to protect you.

"Severus, I'm sorry for anything I've done to you." I whispered. I couldn't remember actually _doing_ anything to you, but I was more apologizing for standing around and doing nothing. You didn't respond.

The large, cool room was silent for a few more moments, then you moved, walking to the door, resting your hand on the stonewall before you went to turn the corner, "The 'Maruaders' aren't the only people who find tormenting me amusing." I'd barely heard it, but it rang in my ears painfully.

But it made so much sense!

Lucius never protected you, nor did any of the other Slytherins. At times I'd see them smirk, hiding sniggers behind their hands.

My eyes were grief stricken as I stood up and hesitantly walked after you, watching sadly as you walked almost pathetically down the hall, in the opposite direction to me, your bandaged hand swinging by your side.

I wandered aimlessly up to my dorm, your retreating form burned into my brain.

It was painful to think about you, painful to think of what we put you through and how you must tolerate it.

How do you tolerate it?

Do you read? Do you sit and wallow in self pity? My heart clenched, did you harm yourself?

My face must have had a look of shock on it because as I walked through the portrait, Lily commented on my appearance.

"You didn't run into a teacher did you?"

I shook my head and continued up into my dorm, finding Sirius and James playing a game of exploding snap and Peter cheering James on. They stared up at me as I stripped off my shirt and threw on my pajama top.

"Alright there Moony?"

It was Sirius. I nodded and they seemed disbelieving, but they let me hop into bed, moving to play in the common room.

"It's the full moon soon." I'd heard James whisper.

I sighed as silence fell upon the room, and soon, (two hours soon) I had fallen asleep, another promise on my tongue.

* * *

**Fire: **Like I asked before… Review please… They get me motivated, though I've started the next chapter already… 

Oh, and this is a short chapter compared to the next few…


	2. Chapter 1

_Holiday: _Thank you, here's the update…

**_Fire – _**Thank you for the reviews so far…

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was his second last class for the day and Remus had to catch himself, his eyes opening wide in the effort to not fall asleep, like the many students around him. It was a hard task no matter what he did Ancient Runes just wasn't fun.

His eyes drifted over to the scrawny boy sitting in the back corner of the class room, hunched over a piece of parchment as his quill rushed across it.

Remus didn't know how Severus did it.

It had been a week since their meeting in the infirmary and since then, Remus had kept to his word as much as he could. So much so he'd been the receiving end of a few of James and Sirius' pranks.

He sighed, he'd had green gump poured over him and found that it made you come out in itchy, red blotches that grew brighter when you scratched them. Another had his robes died a bright yellow, while the latest one had him hanging from the ceiling by his toes. It had been painful, but the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him had fixed that.

He'd felt miserable after each and every one of them, even when his friends had apologized non-stop for the rest of the day. But the laughing students had damaged his pride with every new prank.

How did Severus do it? How did he get teased and picked on so mercilessly _and _manage to do well in class _and _manage to face the students and teachers? He sighed, no wonder he knew his way around the infirmary so well.

So far Severus hadn't commented on how he'd 'conveniently' let him go through the door before him and how he'd 'accidentally' tripped and pushed Severus out of the way for a few others. But Remus was more relieved because of it than worried; he was scared of what to say if Severus did ask.

"Eh… Moony?" He jerked and looked up at Peter with surprise, "Class has ended." The plump boy snickered at the look of surprise on Remus' face, as he grabbed at his equipment and stuffed it in his bag, making sure the lid on the bottle of ink was on properly.

He scanned what he could see of the corridor, "Where are Sirius and James?"

"They wanted to get to the Great Hall before Snivellus, they're planning to hex him to a chair." Peter snickered again, unaware of the look of horror on Remus' face as he jogged out of the room.

**o0o0o**

By the time Remus had made it down to the Great Hall, his bag thrown over his shoulder and his face pink from the run, gails of laughter and snickering were filling his ears. He pushed passed a group of students, peering over the shorter first years as he neared the centre of the circle. He noticed a few students standing back, whispering worriedly to each other, making Lupin remember how he'd acted.

He gasped and resumed his pushing rudely when he noticed Snape in the middle, on his hands and knees, a chair stuck to his bottom. He was clutching as his lip.

Remus rushed to his side, quickly charming the chair back to where it was supposed to be. He glared angrily at his friends, all three of which were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. He quickly strode after Snape, who had rushed away.

It wasn't until they were near the infirmary that he caught up, his eyes worriedly seeking out Severus' face from behind his curtain-like, black hair.

"Are you alright?" He managed, knowing it sounded lame and more than a bit stupid after what had happened.

"What do you think Lupin?" He spat, entering the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was sitting on a bed, a piece of parchment and a quill in hand. She nearly jumped when she saw Severus, immediately motioning for him to sit on the bed.

Remus watched with worry as Severus removed his hand, a bloodied lip showing itself. He could hear the nurse muttering, swearing to hex Dumbledore if he didn't put a stop to these 'harmless, schoolboy pranks'. It shocked him to hear the nurse say such things.

On her way back from rummaging in the cupboards, she finally noticed him.

"Yes Mr. Lupin? Is there anything I can do for you?" She pulled a stool up next to the bed quickly opening the small vial in her hand.

"I was just – uh – waiting for Severus."

Both Severus and Madam Pomfrey's heads snapped up, the nurses voice seemingly softening when she turned her attention back to Snape. "It's good to see at least one of you 'Marauders' have enough brains to stop this nonsense." She glared at Snape, when he snorted. "You can leave in an hour or two Mr. Snape."

Remus stepped out of the way as she strode past him. He turned to find Snape staring at him. "You are alright aren't you?"

Severus remained still, his eyes trained on Lupin. He seemed to be analyzing him, though Remus didn't know whether that was a bad or good thing.

The room was silent, Lupin standing rigid at the door, Snape sitting still on the bed, staring at him. It was a few minutes before Severus spoke, "Why are you protecting me?"

"I'm not." Lupin stuttered.

"I don't need protecting. I can take care for myself."

Remus chewed on his lip, "I – I know you can. I just think that the way they treat you is unfair and cruel."

"What changed to make you think like that?" Severus' eyebrow rose as he gingerly fingered his still slightly bleeding, bottom lip. "You never seemed to be bothered by it before. Or does it surprise you to find out that people of the same house can turn on their own?"

Severus' venomous tone, hit Remus hard. He was only trying to help. He was already feeling very guilty about not doing anything sooner. But did Severus have to throw it back in his face?

"I don't need your help Lupin." The dark haired boy said finally, folding his arms.

Remus stuck his nose up in the air, looking a lot like many of the Slytherin pure bloods, "Fine. Don't blame me when you're hanging from the roof." He then turned and strode out of the room, leaving a scowling Severus sitting on the bed.

**o0o0o**

Black, it seemed, was making up for lost time and soon Severus was the main source of everyone's amusement, much to Remus' annoyance. The next day everything went back to the way it was: Severus was picked on and Remus was ignorant of his humiliation.

He wasn't happy about it, and made sure to be out of the room whenever James, Peter or Sirius mentioned Snape, even though it did nothing to ease his guilt.

The only thing that did was the fact that sometimes… Severus really did deserve it. That morning he'd hexed Sirius' robes, so they'd tie themselves around him, making it near impossible for him to move. It had taken Professor McGonagall an hour to untie him.

And so… It went on like this for the next month, before Remus was alone with Snape again. This time they'd met in the Owlery, unintentionally of course.

Remus smiled shyly, carefully making his way over to his tawny, attaching the letter to the owl's leg. It was to his mother, asking if his friends could come over if they wished. He snuck a glance at Severus, who was standing in front of one of the school's owls. It was grey and speckled.

Remus watched with fascination as the dark haired boy whispered to the owl, stroking its feathers lightly, before it flew off. Lupin would have sworn he'd seen a slight smile on the youth's face, but as Severus turned to him, there was nothing but his scowl showing.

"What are you staring at?" He asked mildly, turning back to the stair well.

"Nothing."

There was a silence as Severus began walking down the stairs. Remus turned back to another owl, ready to tie his second letter to its leg. "Lupin…" He was glanced back over at Severus, "I was planning on going to a book store this weekend, down at Hogsmeade, you're welcome to join me."

Lupin, numbly nodded, his brain unable to register that Snape _had _in fact asked him to go somewhere with him. Willingly! "Sure… I'll meet you at the Great Hall's doors at nine o'clock?"

Severus nodded and walked off, his footsteps fading into silence.

**o0o0o**

He'd noticed Lupin's looks the day after their meeting in the Hospital Wing. He himself was looking to see if Remus acted any different, and he did. He'd found himself being pushed out of the way, not being the last into the classroom and being protected.

In a way he felt grateful, in another he felt insulted. He could care for himself! He had been for the last five years.

After he'd confronted Lupin on it to both his relief and his horror he was the subject of humiliation again. Not that that made him want to dance around the room. Not that he'd dance anyway… But Lucius had noticed Lupin's behavior as well. And he'd prefer being bullied by the Marauders, over the other Slytherins.

It wasn't really bullying either. At least then you had a chance, you could tell a teacher, avoid them, hex them back. He couldn't do that with the Slytherins. His father was friends with many of the others' and there was no way he'd get away with telling a teacher.

Lupin's looks didn't subside though. He still caught him, almost _felt _him watching him when ever he was sure Severus was working. It always happened in Ancient Runes, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. He'd also come across him staring from the Gryffindor table during meals.

They were alone together in the Owlery a month or so after that. He'd had the inkling that Lupin felt that he needed to do something and Severus, feeling the need to have someone who was willingly around him who would not hex him, had decided a different approach to the situation.

"Lupin… I was planning on going to a book store this weekend, down at Hogsmeade, you're welcome to join me."

He expected Lupin to say yes, but felt surprise bubble in his stomach when Lupin nodded.

"Sure… I'll meet you at the Great Hall's doors at nine o'clock?" He'd nodded back, walking off a second later. Lucius was waiting down the bottom of the steps.

"You took an awful long time Severus."

Snape nodded, "The letter wouldn't stay on the owl's leg."

"Really?" Lucius raised an elegant brow, his stone grey eyes, focused on Snape's smaller form. "Lupin didn't cause any trouble did he?"

Severus cringed slightly. He'd hoped that Malfoy wouldn't bring that up. "He's incapable of causing trouble, Lucius. He's the one the Marauders use to get _out _of trouble."

"Yes… You'd know about that wouldn't you."

Severus knew better than to comment. It usually lead to a long lecture and a couple of hexes, or punches, depending on who was there, but he didn't mind staying silent. He needed to think.

They strolled down to the dungeons.

It was a Thursday afternoon and their classes had finished early, after a student had affectively flooded the transfiguration classroom. No one knew how they'd done it, but if it got them out of their last two classes, who was complaining?

Severus made himself sit down and complete the homework from that day, and made sure it took up the rest of the afternoon before he made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

He really should have been on the look out for stray, floating buckets.

**

* * *

**

**Fire: **Well… There's the next chapter… Sorry for taking a while… Mum's been unbearable for the last few days…

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2

_Jesterqueen: _Thank you… Here's the update…

_Shamandalie: _Thank you…

_Sexy Snape: _Thank you… Unfortunately school's started and I don't have a lot of time to write… Sorry…

_Crimsonsolaris: _Thank you…

_Alamony: _Thank you, unfortunately I can't update as much as I'd like, but I'll try…

_Pip: _Yes… An update… -shifty eyes- Here it is…

**_Disclaimer: _**Read the Prologue…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Remus sighed, staring mutely at the boy in front of him. Severus seemed so small and pale against the bed and its sheets. And though he was gaining in height, his breadth hadn't seemed to have changed at all. He still seemed to be the scrawny boy he'd first seen on the sorting hat's stool.

It really was pathetic, his sitting by the Slytherin boy's bed. If the others found him he'd be deaf by the time they were warmed up. He sighed. Well… It wasn't his fault someone had charmed a bucket full of itching syrup over Severus, and he was simply being a good friend.

The opportunity Severus had made for even a small friendship to develop between them wasn't going to be ignored and Remus was near ready to hex the next person who sent Severus to the hospital wing. Of course there were others that ended up sharing the room, but incidentally the worst Remus had seen of those were a couple of grown front teeth, dyed hair and people vomiting up stuff they shouldn't.

He ran a hand through his hair, taking his time in studying Severus' condition for the umpteenth time since he'd sat down. He jumped back, falling out of his chair and let out a loud **squawk** as his eyes reached the dark haired boy's face. Severus was staring up at him with large, dark, sleepy eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Remus was panting hard, a hand on rapidly rising and falling chest, as he attempted to calm his heart. "Don't do that to me!" Remus exclaimed as he practically collapsed into his chair.

He heard Severus snort and mutter something about 'Gryffindor dramatics' the sarcastic tone of his voice thrown off as he yawned. Remus smiled slightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm not scratching constantly now, am I?"

Remus shook his head, standing and filling a glass of water for Severus. The boy took it with a soft 'thank you' and sipped it slowly, sitting up against the head of the bed. "No, but you can't go out with all those red marks; something will irritate them."

"I thank you for your concern Lupin, but I can decide things for myself." Severus turned up his nose as he drained the last little bit of water from the glass and laid back down.

Remus sat back down, watching as Severus cursed under his breath and scratched every so often. Severus really did look rather achy with red splodges all over him. His face was the only part of his being free of them.

"Are you still going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Remus asked quietly.

"Of course, I'm not letting _this _stop my plans." He eyed Remus suspiciously, "If you want Lupin, we could postpone the trip. I'm sure you don't want to be seen with _Snivellus,_" He spat the name out, a look of extreme distaste on his face, "By your side, especially with me like this."

Remus blinked rather stupidly for a moment, trying to think up something to say that wouldn't insult the dark haired boy in front of him. With a sigh he acknowledged that Severus would probably prefer the blunt truth to pretty words and shut up.

Severus glared and rolled onto his side, his back facing Remus. "Exactly what I thought."

Remus' eyes softened sadly, and before he could verify or argue the point Madam Pomfrey was in the room and fussing about Severus. He was rushed out of the room before the nurse checked the Slytherin.

**o0o0o**

"Out of the infirmary already Snape? I thought you would have made the best out of the situation and stayed there for the rest of the week." Lucius sniggered at Severus' blotchy state.

"I would prefer to keep up with my lessons thank you, Malfoy." He sat on his bed, careful to not move too jerkily and send himself into another bout of itching.

He heard Lucius snort, "You should have been put in Ravenclaw with an attitude like that."

Severus hummed, concentrating on finding his Charms essay, he could have sworn he'd put it under… Where was it?

"Looking for your essay? Rosier borrowed it."

"What! That was _my _work." Severus' scowled, "Why didn't you stop him? You do realize I have to start again now?"

Lucius shrugged, "He was going to get kicked off the Quidditch team if he didn't start earning better marks. You don't want us to lose do you? We don't have any better beaters than Rosier and his brother."

Severus continued to scowl but shut up, pulling out another roll of parchment. There was no point in arguing, Lucius would get his way, and he could finish another essay sooner than he could make Lucius rethink letting Rosier take his work. Why bother when you could just do another, better copy?

"Just don't bother me."

He realized he shouldn't have said that too late, and he was quickly cursed to the chair and the table, with Lucius scowling at him, "You have a big mouth Snape, don't you?"

Severus didn't dare speak, but he defiantly glared at the other boy, his frown still on his face.

"I think I better teach you to keep your mouth shut."

**o0o0o**

He sighed and twirled his quill in one hand, distractedly reading over his last paragraph.

Severus was stupid to have left the Hospital Wing before all of his blotches were gone; many people would be tempted to make them itch again. There was nothing more amusing than a tortured Slytherin and Remus knew Sirius wouldn't hesitate to do _something _to the poor boy.

"And he calls us idiots."

"Who?" Remus leapt a foot out of his chair, before staring up at Lily with wide eyes. The girl giggled, "You're not going to start grumbling about Severus too, are you? I thought you were better than that."

Remus smiled sadly, "Different reasons I'm afraid." He shuffled his chair across, allowing Lily to share the table he was working on. He was surprised when she leant across the table and smiled knowingly at him.

"What's on your mind Remus?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, you can tell me." Lily giggled again at his rather surprised look and poked his shoulder. When it seemed he would never speak Lily started, "Severus is a nice guy you know. All you have to do is see through his moods and look past his appearance. He helped me with Potions the other day, and helped me find a way to remember those stupid Troll wars. You know the ones during the Middle Ages?" She began toying with a lock of her hair, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Remus nodded, and Lily continued talking, "He's just not used to people. Or… At least, that's what I think. You know he knows about a good few muggle movies, and the actors in them!" She giggled some more, before sobering. "What do you think of him?"

"Erm…" Remus started, "He's… Obnoxious – I mean… He's not really… I don't know…" Remus sighed and started again, "Normal people tend to _not _be so blunt and truthful. But…" He pointed at Lily's hair, "You know how – not to insult you or anything – when it rains and your hair gets all curly and knotty, it's not nice to look at. He'll go and tell you that. But people don't want their faults pointed out all the time."

Lily nodded, "But wouldn't you prefer to be told the truth than to have people lie to you all the time?" Remus stared silently, watching her absently as she smiled knowingly and said her goodbyes, leaving for the girl's dormitory.

Remus stared after her for a long time, before he turned back to his essay and his books. But he couldn't concentrate.

Maybe it was better that Severus was like that. He thought back to the first time he'd met James and Sirius and little Peter too. They'd said he hadn't looked well and asked if he'd needed to go to the infirmary. Since they'd found out his… condition, they'd always said he'd looked fine, even though he knew he didn't.

He paused in his packing, maybe, for Severus, it was normal to be spoken to so truthfully? His friends certainly let him know how much they disliked him and the way he looked and the things he was interested in. Maybe he was just… Used to it? And in turn expected others to be so as well?

"Hey Moony, we're going down for a bite to eat, want something?"

Remus smiled, but shook his head, "No, thank you!"

**o0o0o**

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean… You look paler than you usually do."

"Lupin, I am fine. Ask me one more time and I _will_ hex you."

Severus knew Remus wasn't going to leave it be. They were walking quickly down a street Severus knew all too well, and Remus seemingly didn't. Severus' eyebrow rose in question when Remus asked where they were.

He just huffed and continued walking, shaking his head as Lupin walked down the wrong street.

**o0o0o**

Remus frowned as he at the bookshop as they neared it. It was old, rickety and had broken windows. It was on a street off Diagon alley, one that Remus hadn't known was there. But he'd followed Severus.

It wasn't the Flourish and Blotts he expected. The books were cheaper and looked far more worn and some had rips and tears on the seam. Each one had to be second hand. He watched as Severus headed off to the back of the store, slowly peering around and taking books off their shelves, reading the back or the first page before placing them back on the shelf.

Remus was silent as he followed the Slytherin, his head down as to not attract the attention of the wrinkled witch sitting at the register, her thin arms rested on the counter as she stared into space.

"What is this place Severus? I've never seen it before." He heard Severus snort, his eyes and nose in a large, brown book. He peered over the other teen's shoulder. He was surprised to find it was a muggle book: the pictures in the book weren't moving at all. "What's this?"

"This," Severus said, "Is a muggle book and we are in a second hand book shop."

Remus stared at Severus' back in confusion, "But why are we here? And why are you reading a muggle book?" _You're a Slytherin! _He wanted to yell.

Severus sighed and placed the book on the shelf before he walked out, waving to the witch at the counter, who dreamily waved back. Remus followed, really confused with the other boy's behavior.

"Aren't you going to buy something?" He asked.

"It seems you aren't comfortable in there, Lupin. I'll come back later or another day."

Remus spluttered, "I was fine!"

"You were not," Severus glared accusingly, "You didn't like old Madam Siton and you were – _are_ confused about why _I _would be looking at _muggle_ books." Remus didn't like how Severus could read his feelings.

They were silent for a few minutes, with Severus glaring and Remus trying (and failing miserably) to match it.

He sighed, "Well, why did we come here?"

"I… Just like muggle books."

Remus' eyes shot to the other boy's face. He recognized that tone. It was the one from the infirmary. He noticed Severus had begun to rub his right arm, and considered asking if he really was alright, just to change the subject, but stopped himself.

Severus didn't like being fussed over.

"Do you feel like an ice cream?" He smiled when Severus regarded him with a cynical look, but in the end nodded shyly. "What flavour do you like?" He asked as they neared the corner.

"Strawberry."

Remus blinked. That was different, he hadn't expected Severus Snape to like strawberry. "Really? I expected you to be more of a vanilla sort of person."

Severus couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, "And you're a chocolate person, no doubt?"

"How did you know?"

* * *

**Fire: **I don't like school… It takes up all your time… -dies-

Anyway… Reveiw please?


	4. Chapter 3

_LawWren: _I love a tortured Severus... Strange, I know, but it's true…

_BlackPreistess: _Wait! I know where I recognize your name now! You're the James/Severus writer! I love your story! ... Sorry… Thought I'd point that out…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter or its characters…

**_Warnings: _**Violence, bullying, tortured!Severus, swearing, etc… When I think of stuff I'll add to the list… Sorry for not adding it sooner, I kept forgetting it…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Severus didn't know what to do. He'd had trouble figuring out how to act. Was he supposed to sit and eat the ice cream in silence? Or was he supposed to talk while nibbling at it? He frowned as Remus returned with their ice cream and carefully carved out a small scoop, enjoying the taste immensely as he sucked on it. He didn't look to happy though.

Remus had gotten one in a cone, and was eagerly swiping his tongue over it, smudging his lips with chocolate before merrily licking it away. He was nearly finished when Severus began sucking on his fifth spoon.

"Come on Severus, it's going to melt if you don't hurry up and eat it." Remus was grinning foolishly and was wiping his face gently with a napkin, watching Severus carefully.

Though fidgety under his gaze, Severus' scowl found its way to his face, "I like to enjoy what I eat, Lupin. Did you taste a single bit of your ice cream?"

"I did, it was… Delicious."

At Severus' glare, Remus went silent and Severus angrily stabbed his ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth viciously.

"Sorry." The werewolf mumbled.

Severus snorted.

It was another ten minutes before Severus finished his treat, happily drinking down what had melted. Remus watched with mild amusement as Severus hesitantly wiped down his hands and dabbed at his mouth. He smiled, how utterly… _cute. _

It took them a while to agree on where to go next; Severus seemed to want to avoid all the busier shops, and stay out of sight, while Remus wanted to go to Honeydukes and buy what ever he could afford.

As Lupin moved away from him, Severus moved towards the alleyway beside Honeydukes, letting his eyes follow Lupin's form into the shop before he turned away. He was to wait outside, while Remus browsed and bought, before they headed off to Hogwarts again. They both agreed that the crowd in the Three Broomsticks would include the other Marauders and would be near suicide to enter together.

"Who are you waiting for Snape?"

Severus flinched slightly, cursing himself for not paying attention. He quickly regained his composure.

Malfoy was smirking at him, proud of himself for catching Severus unguarded. He had wandered away from Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking into a store window, pointing and smirking over something.

"No one. I'm simply deciding on where to go next." He leant back against the wall again, and carefully looked the other way.

Lucius scared him again as he stepped forward, carefully leaning down so his cheek was practically touching Severus'. His smirk broadened, "Not waiting for a Gryffindor, are we?"

Severus had to force his eyes to remain shut, as Lucius continued, "You're a Slytherin, Snape. A pathetic one, true, but a Slytherin no less. Hanging around with a Gryffindor…" He let the sentence hang. But Severus knew exactly what Lucius was going on about.

Why had he even thought of hanging around Lupin? He _was _a Gryffindor, and not only that, he was a _Marauder_! What had he been thinking? Or not thinking as the case was…

"And besides that, who would want to hang around _you._"

_That_ hurt. Severus let his eyes fall to the ground, but didn't move any further. He just stared, his mind burning with questions.

Why would Lupin want to be around him? He was repulsive! And Lupin's friends seemed to dislike him more than Lucius and the others. They pranked him at least once… His mind drifted off on that thought, before flashing lights and anger welled up in him.

How foolish could he have been? How desperate? Of course Black and Potter would use innocent Lupin to get to him. In fact… He wouldn't have been surprised if the stupid prat had gone and told them about the other Slytherins!

Lucius – having become bored with Severus' unresponsiveness – had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and had disappeared into a quidditch store, leaving Severus staring after him.

He snorted and after a long pause he walked away, heading up to the castle. Lupin wouldn't miss him, of course. He would probably go and tell Black about the strawberry thing now… He cringed inwardly; he'd had a hard time at home for his favourite flavour. What kind of a guy liked _strawberry_?

Severus carefully pulled his hair behind his ear. No. Lupin wouldn't miss him.

And anyway… He had homework to finish.

**o0o0o**

Remus looked around quickly, trying to find Severus' skinny form. He walked to inspect the alleys near by when he couldn't find him, and he felt his heart grow heavy as he realized Severus wasn't around.

Had he grown tired of waiting and walked off? Or had he simply told Remus that he'd stay outside so he could ditch him when he went into the shop? He popped a chocolate frog in his mouth as he thought about it, slowly heading back to the castle. There was no point in staying if Severus didn't want to be around him.

As he walked, it came to Remus' attention that Severus was a complete mystery to him.

First, the Slytherin preferred sticking to the rules, but if needed would curse an enemy into nothingness without a second thought. He couldn't count how many times he'd had to stop or fix Sirius and James' feet or hair or clothes after Snape had hexed them.

Second, Snape seemed to have the ability to be polite one minute then absolutely horrid the next. His moods changed so drastically in such a short time, Remus would have sworn that the other boy had Horntail blood in him.

Third, he was constantly picked on, yet… He was able to blend into the crowd? Did Sirius and James have a charmed compass especially made to track done Snape? He simply couldn't keep track of the Slytherin.

He seriously was a walking mass of contrasting ideas that seemed to make sense to some people and create headaches for others. He admitted he was part of the latter group, though rather grumpily.

Like how could Severus seem to _want _to be his friend, and then ditch him? How could he like the dark arts and argue against the testing of curses and other charms on house elves and other creatures? Was hurting a human better than hurting a creature? Was it more righteous?

Remus was about ready to pull his hair out. Maybe it wasn't healthy to be thinking about Snape so much? And maybe it was even more so to be trying to work out how his mind worked.

He sighed as he entered Hogwarts castle, his eyes focusing on deep red hair. "Lily!" He called, and waved his hand slightly when her eyes shot up to look around the room. She waved back and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Where are the others?" She asked, peering behind him curiously.

Remus cleared his throat, "They're probably in the Three Broomsticks."

She attempted to raise her right eyebrow, then her left and finally gave once Remus rubbed at his nose to stop himself from laughing.

"You remind me of Snape when you do that."

"I know."

He blinked. Sometimes she surprised him. She really did. Imagine a muggleborn trying to get along with a Slytherin and seemingly succeeding, while himself, a pureblood couldn't, even though the snakes thought them more worthy of their attention. Was he really that much of a failure when it came to making friends?

"Severus told me you and him were going to go to Hogsmeade together. What happened? He didn't walk in with you." She carefully marked her page and closed her books, eyeing Remus in a way that made his stomach do nervous flips.

"Erm… I think he doesn't like me." Oh how lame, "I mean! H – He doesn't like to spend time around me. You know, me being a Gryffindor and Marauder." He shrugged dismissively.

Lily frowned, "That doesn't sound like Severus. He usually doesn't care about the houses." Remus snorted and Lily looked livid, "He doesn't! Do you think he'd help me if he did? Supposedly I'm the worst type of Gryffindor."

Again Remus shrugged. "Maybe he didn't like me as a person?"

"Oh, I don't know about that." Remus' eyebrows rose as Lily giggled and flicked her hair over her shoulders, picking up her books and parchment. "See you Remus." She giggled lowly again, and it only confused Remus more.

Had he missed something?

**o0o0o**

"Severus?" The door creaked as she pushed it open and peered into the dimly lit room, "Yoohoo, Severus?" She finally spotted him sitting at the very far corner of the room, his face hidden behind his hair.

"Severus?" She touched his shoulder and he jumped horribly, bumping his knees on the table.

He rubbed his knees, swearing quietly, before he glared up at Lily. "Don't. Do. That. Again." He growled lowly, angrier with his reaction than Lily.

"Fine." She pulled the chair out huffily, sat down and crossed her hands on the table after she dropped her bag. "We're working on separating combined potions today?"

Severus nodded and adjusted his robes before he snatched a roll of parchment from his own bag. He carefully placed it between them, frowning at the slightly crinkled edges.

"What do we do first?"

"How was your date with Remus?"

Severus frowned, "We're working on our potions essay, not on my social life." He waved his hand slightly, grabbing his quill with the other, "And it was not a _date_." He pronounced the word carefully, almost as if trying to taste it and failing.

"Of course, of course…" Lily opened her text book and began reading aloud, soon stumbling over a word. As Severus leaned over the table to translate the mumbled word, Lily feigned innocence.

"So… How was your _outing _with Remus."

Severus, who was already becoming tired with Lily's questions, glared, "What are you going on about, Evans? We went to a book store, had ice cream," She went to comment but was silenced when he raised his hand, "And walked around, before Lupin disappeared into Honeydukes and I came back here. Stop mocking me. I'm sure the Marauders would have had a field day if we'd become friends." He moved to pick up his quill, but stopped and jerked a finger towards Lily, a fierce glare on his face, "Which we are _not_!"

"And why is that Severus?" She said it so casually that Severus nearly answered.

He mumbled an insult, but was otherwise quiet, scribbling down a few notes in his squashed handwriting. Lily huffed indignantly, trying to feign a hurt look because of Severus' actions towards her. She failed miserably.

After a few minutes of listening to the Slytherin's quill, Severus spoke, "Now… Let's put that stupid day out of our minds and concentrate. Merlin, knows how well we'll do with this stupid essay. Let's aim for ninety-nine, shall we?"

Lily nodded, though she was smiling slightly. "And stop smiling! Stupid, bloody Gryffindor, anyone would think you were on drugs." She giggled at his tone, but decided to not tease him.

He was in for a rough ride when she finally set him and Remus on track. They needed each other. Severus was too introverted, while Remus needed someone quiet to hang around. They'd help each other and considering how difficult they were being… She might have to go to some drastic measures.

* * *

**Fire: **Thank you for the reviews so far… Review again please… They're my motivation…

Anyway… I know not a lot happened this chapter, but it was a more of a thinking and a 'working-out-how-this-person-thinks' chapter…

Thank you for reading, I'll be back when I can…


	5. Chapter 4

_Casandra, Ryusan:_ Thank you and here it is…

_Caitlin:_ Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue…

**_Warnings: _**Violence, bullying, tortured!Severus, swearing, slash, etc…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The breeze was chilly as he sat himself on the grass by the lake. The Whomping Willow was quieter during autumn and usually completely still during winter too, as if hibernating. It amused many a student, though they were also thankful for the less hazardous tree.

Remus Lupin however depended on this tree and its dangerous qualities. He grew far more nervous during the colder months, scared that one day a student would use the tree's reserved state to investigate the hole in the tree's trunk.

He watched it quietly from his place on the other side of the lake, and pulled his scarf tighter around him. There were only a few more weeks of warmer weather left and Remus was intent on soaking up the last bits of sun that the time offered before the season changed.

He'd brought a book, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to read any of it. He had to come up with ways to keep kids away from the tree, especially during the night. It would not help if a panicky Hufflepuff found out about his condition and ran to a professor, screaming it throughout the school.

The last few years had seen that Sirius would stand guard all night, but he wanted his friend to get at least _some_ sleep. He shouldn't suffer because of Remus' condition.

But there was something else on his mind, or to be more precise, _someone:_ Severus Snape was being expecially cold to him lately, and it wasn't a glare and ignore thing either. No…

He now got biting remarks too, hexes sometimes, though they seemed to lack the fervor the ones Snape directed at Sirius and James had. What had he done to upset the Slytherin so much? It was a question he didn't have an answer for and found himself wondering if Lily knew; she seemed to know Snape well enough.

The thing he found most interesting and insulting at the same time was that Snape had seemed to want to get along with him. _Snape _had invited Remus to join _him. _Not the other way around. And since when can you decide whether you like someone after one outing? It had to take at least two. It took about two days with Peter and another one for James and Sirius before he'd realized he liked them enough to be friends and hang out with them.

Severus and himself had spent five years knowing about each other, not exactly talking, but they'd only spent actual time together once, and it had ended with Severus disappearing. Not the best start to a want-to-be friendship if Remus admitted it. Maybe he had to try again though…

He sighed and fell back against the slight slope of the hill, and breathed in deep, savoring the smell of freshly cut grass.

His eyes fell shut. As he began to drift off. He just had to persist and find a reason to hang around Severus. Just one reason, it was all he needed.

**o0o0o**

Later that day Remus was wandering down to the potions classroom, searching for Professor Slughorn. He had a question about their latest essay, and if he left it any longer, he'd have a less than happy professor on his hands.

He shivered as he neared the room. The Slytherins must be insane to live down here! It was too bloody cold. But he quickly forgot about the cold as he heard a girlish giggle come from the room. Remus slowly opened the heavy oak door and peered inside.

"But it's _cute_!"

Lily and Snape sat near the very back of the classroom, a steaming cauldron and books scattered about the desk and on the floor. Lupin almost gawked when Lily practically collapsed into a giggling fit and hugged herself close to Severus, who, by the looks of things, was as stiff as a board. He didn't look at all comfortable with Lily's proximity.

"Evans! What did you put in the potion?" Severus murmured, the sound muffled by his hand that had shot up to cover his mouth as the steam turned an ugly shade of green.

"Nothing!" She giggled, "I accidentally knocked it in!"

"Let go!" Severus hissed as she started to cry from laughing so much. When he finally wrestled her hands away and quickly grabbed his wand to set up vents before quickly getting rid of the potion with an elegant flip of his wrist.

"Evans, enough, go see Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure you can make up there by yourself? I'll deliver your things to you later today?"

The red head giggled some more, and stumbled clumsily to the door. Remus had to bound out of the way before she ran into him. He went red when she noticed him and called loudly, "Hello Remus!" She waved before continuing on her way.

When Remus turned to gaze back into the room, he wasn't very surprised to find the Slytherin glaring at him. "Taken to eavesdropping Lupin?"

Remus blushed brightly and hastily moved to pick up some stray parchment that had blown into the middle of the room. "N-No… I was just – uh… I was looking for Professor Slughorn, do you know where he is?"

Snape snorted, "In his office?" His eyebrow rose to emphasis his sarcastic tone, but it was soon gone as he carefully began to sort through the pile of parchment he'd collected.

Remus carefully placed his down next to Severus' and awkwardly began to stare at the floor, realizing very quickly that he didn't know what to say. "So… Why are you down here? With Lily that is?"

"I've been helping her with potions since October last year, Lupin."

"Oh."

Remus was on the verge of asking Snape to go out with him again, but realized it would only become another source to tease him with. Instead he took to recapping and cleaning the quills and ink on the desk.

"I… Would it be alright if you tutored me too? I can do the theory, but the actual brewing escapes me." Remus thought his heart was beating far too fast in his chest, he could hear it in his ears.

Snape seemed to consider the idea, though he didn't outwardly look like it. He continued sorting through the books and parchment before he finally half glared at Lupin.

"Fine. Every weekday evening at five o'clock, this room, bring your books."

Remus could have leapt with joy. He had his reason, he was now able to try and be friends with Snape. Lily would help too, he was sure of it and with her there watching them, he was sure he was safe from any fatal hexes and curses.

He nodded, "I will see you tomorrow then." He smiled and Severus returned it with a frown and held up a pile of books and parchment impatiently.

"This is Evans'. Make sure she gets it back."

**o0o0o**

As the door clicked shut after Lupin, Severus glowered at his quill pot, almost as if willing it to mock him.

What had possessed him to do that? He had just agreed to tutor Lupin! A _Marauder_! The person he'd ditched in favor of homework, just one week ago!

It was the little sleep he was getting, Severus concluded. It was making his desicions lousy and far too much like those that a Gryffindor would make. He got nothing out of letting Lupin sit in on his tutoring lessons with Lily. Not unless he included the torment the boy's idiotic Gryffindor's friends placed upon him. Lily at least offered simple conversation and news on the muggle world.

He sighed tiredly as he packed his supplies into his bag, and carefully slung it over his shoulder. He was going to go to bed early tonight, he promised himself.

Severus gasped and whirled to face the door when he heard it slam shut.

Lucius stood with his quidditch equipment propped against his hip, "I saw Evans leaving. She was acting like a drunk and was giggling like one too. Do you have any idea why?" There was an accusing tone in Malfoy's voice, though his face reflected nothing but an innocent, curious expression.

Severus scowled, "I tutor her." He stated simply, standing up straighter as he moved to stand in front of Malfoy, "May I pass?"

"No." Severus' eyes darted up to Lucius' cold grey ones, "What was the mudblood doing down here?"

"I was tutoring her."

Lucius smirked maliciously and dropped his quidditch equipment, "That was _not_ the answer I was looking for."

**o0o0o**

Remus slowly made his way to the hospital wing, Lily's books and notes held under one arm.

He was glad Severus had agreed. He was glad that Severus and Lily got along so well; no doubt he was bound to piss off the Slytherin again, only this time it would end with _him _in the hospital wing; it was far safer to have Lily around.

Tutoring wouldn't be much fun, he was certain of that, and sighed softly as he realized he'd be getting insulted no matter how hard he tried. Many of the potions ingredients smelt foul, absolutely off. He had a sensitive nose after all, and he didn't think Snape would accept that as an excuse.

He knocked on the deep pine doors that led to the infirmary and walked in after moment of waiting. Lily seemed to be asleep, with the bed covers draped over her head. He considered asking Madam Pomfrey if he should remove them, but figured that if the nurse wasn't making a fuss, there was no need to worry.

"How's Lily?" He asked as Madam Pomfrey ushered him into the room. Before the old nurse could answer a giggle erupted from beneath the covers of the bed.

They were flung down, though still clutched tightly in Lily's hands, "Pick-a-boo! I see you!" She then threw the covers over her head again and giggled some more.

"Delusional, Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded a look of worry on his face, though as Lily repeated her actions he couldn't help but smile.

"Remus!" Lily flung her arms up into the air, "It's Remus!" She giggled and tittered for a bit, grinning broadly as she did so. "Guess who I saw?" She strained to hide her glee behind her hands.

Remus remained silent, now very worried over his friend's well being. Had that potion made her lose it? She was far too happy.

"Who?"

Lily giggled and hid under the blanket again, "I'm not telling!" She sung. Refusing to let the blankets budge as Remus attempted to pull them away from her face.

Remus looked awkwardly at the school's nurse, who shrugged slightly, "It will ware off soon."

"Remus!"

"Yes Lily?" Remus copied her tone.

"Guess who I saw?"

As patient as always, Remus replied, "Who?"

"His name ends with 'S'."

"Severus?"

Lily giggled, and Remus sat down in a chair, "Nope! Though I saw him before I saw this person. Another clue? His name starts with 'L'-"

"Lucius!"

"Aw, you're no-"

But Lupin wasn't listening. Didn't Severus admit that Lucius liked to poke fun at him? If Lily had seen Lucius, then he'd had to have seen her, stumbling up from the dungeons…

Lily was already asleep when he moved to question her, and was quickly pushed out of the infirmary by Madam Pomfrey.

His feet automatically started to move him out of the hallway. But instead of turning right, he turned left, towards the dungeons, towards what he hoped was an alive and well, pissed off Severus Snape.

**o0o0o**

The sea.

That's what he felt like he was standing on, in, he didn't know. His lungs hurt making it hard to breathe, the rest of him aching in the same way. His voice was near gone, his throat raw from screaming. And his clothes were ripped, some parts stained red. He couldn't help but collapse against the wall, using it as leverage as his body felt as though it were made out of lead.

His bag and books were scattered hazardously across the cold stone floor, his ink bottle shattered, much like his mind. Unlike the ink bottle though, he would rebuild it.

He didn't notice the mess though as he carefully moved along the wall, stopping momentarily after every step, willing himself to walk up to the hospital wing. He collapsed though, after a few more steps, his legs finally falling from underneath him. He tiredly leant his head against the wall, looking like an old, broken rag doll.

"Severus?" The door was flung open, though the sound reminded him of waves. "Severus…"

The darkness came in waves, crashing into him before running away again.

"Lupin?" The last thing he saw as his eyes fell closed, was Lupin's worried face and his arms extending out to catch him.

He was drowning.

* * *

**Fire: **I really do love Severus, no matter what I put him through… Anyway… Please review and let me know what you think… What could I improve? Do you have ideas? I'm happy to hear all…

Thank you for reading…


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Read the Prologue

_Shamandalie: _Of course! I plan to finish this fic! Unlike a few of my others… -slinks off guiltily-

_Anonymous: _ Thank you… It means a lot that you think so, my spelling's been very mixed… Good sometimes, horrible others… I am trying… Unfortunately though, there won't be any updates for months because I have so many assignments and tests and homework to complete… Ah dear… Anyway, thanks again…  
  
Warnings: Violence, bullying, tortured!Severus, swearing, slash (boyxboy), etc…

* * *

**  
Chapter 5 **

The wind pounded against the windows ruthlessly, making them clutter and bang and eventually fly open with a chilling gust of wind. It was storming and as a particularly loud clang of thunder, Remus shivered and pulled his robes tight against him. The infirmary smelt as it always did to him, though the stench of smoke and soot hovered in the air along with the smells of mint, lavender and potions.

He was sitting in front of the fireplace in the infirmary, alight and hot and lovely, unlike the scene in front of him. He wasn't sure why he was there, but the headmaster had insisted that he stay. His and Snape's head of house: Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall were there too, along with Madam Pomfrey. Remus sighed and shifted in his seat again, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Mr. Snape, please let me remind you that we are here to help you. If someone is doing wrong, it is in your best interests to tell us who they are and what exactly they've done."

Severus hadn't spoken since he'd regained consciousness and Remus had to say it was unnerving to find the boy's usually penetrating stare, devoid of any life at all. He hadn't moved except to breathe and the for an unusual twitch in his right hand. But even so, the professors looked worried about his state. Remus had never seen anyone like this and it scared him.

"Severus, what has happened?" Remus winced as Slughorn's meaty hand grasped the dark haired boy's skinny arm and shook him roughly. Severus kept staring, but slid his arm out of Slughorn's grasp when the Professor had stopped.

They gave up half an hour later, Madam Pomfrey having convinced each professor that Snape was most probably in shock and wouldn't be able to do much for a few hours yet. They then turned on him, making him feel nervous. Slughorn was the one that made him most jumpy; Remus knew what his glare meant.

Soon they were finished, after having Remus retell his side of things a total of four times and having asked for any other information as to why he was in the dungeons in the first place. He told them the truth, which was that he was there looking for Slughorn. But he didn't mention Severus or Lily in his explanation.

Madam Pomfrey, then ushered him out of the room, with a stiff 'thank you' and 'good night'. The Gryffindor took his time getting up to the Gryffindor dormitory. Instead thinking over what had happened. Remus didn't sleep well that night and it had nothing to do with his friends loudly asking him where he'd been.

**o0o0o **

"The cauldron blew up. I must have knocked something into it."

Albus seemed to ignore his biting tone, "Are you sure that is what happened, Mr. Snape? Your professor tells me you are very careful in class."

Severus found it hard to scowl. His cheek was still slightly swollen, but it wasn't the same purple colour it was the night before. "Yes sir. It was a simple potion, so there was no real danger about getting poisoned or anything of the sort. I was quick to clean it up, because it was hot. I wasn't able to heal myself."

Severus knew the headmaster knew he was lying. But the headmaster would write to his father, and Severus found it much more bearable if his father thought he'd been in an accident, not a punishment. Not that Lucius wouldn't tell his father about the real version of events; on the contrary, Lucius would have a smug smirk on his face as he was writing his letter. It was probably already written and sent anyway.

The headmaster nodded and rose from his seat. "I hope to see you up and about soon my boy. Your head of house is very worried about you and he misses your presence in the potion labs."

The Slytherin simply nodded and let his eyes wander to the book in his hands. It was a potions book, of course. The headmaster had given it to him. His thumbs slid over the leather cover carefully, before he glared at it; it almost seemed like a bribe. 'Keep quiet' and all that. Severus' glare became heated.

Severus' attention was soon snapped to the door as a steady knocking made its way to his ears. Severus was quick to toss the book away, and tugged at his hair as he roughly called out that the door was unlocked. He immediately stopped toying with his hair, letting it sit untidily behind his ear, when he realized it was Lupin.

The Gryffindor waved a collection of parchment towards him with a small smile. "Your notes and homework, Flitwick was the one who set it." Severus took them and quickly scanned over them. Lupin fidgeted before he finally realized there was a seat beside Snape's bed and sat down. "So… When are you supposed to be out?"

Severus snorted, placing the notes on the bed carefully, "Pomfrey says tomorrow afternoon. I plan to be in class, I'm not missing anymore lessons." He said stiffly.

He ignored Lupin, when he frowned, "You're still not completely healed. You could hurt yourself again."

"Don't pretend to care Lupin."

Lupin looked taken aback, "Why would I pretend?"

"You're a Marauder." Severus stated simply.

"You're a Slytherin. But you still care. Why else would you help Lily?" Lupin stated gruffly, his slouch almost sulky as Severus strained to reach for his drink. Lupin stood and grabbed it for him.

Severus took it with a slight nod and a frown, "That may be so, but I don't strut around in a gang and bully other students for the fun of it."

Lupin shook his head stiffly, "I have no part in that."

Severus dabbed at his mouth with the sheet, lying down on his side with his back to Lupin before he stated, "You do nothing to stop it either."

**o0o0o   
**

True to his word, Severus was out the next day. Remus noted with a twist of his stomach that Severus seemed to be limping slightly. His cuts and bruises were gone, the same as his swollen cheek, but he still seemed very unbalanced, often stumbling. A few students giggled, some others seemed worried, but did nothing to help the Slytherin, who seemed to be struggling with his books.

"Did you see Snivellus!" Sirius practically howled after Charms, "He got himself royally hexed this time. I wonder who the lucky guy was."

James snickered beside him, his arm encircling Sirius' shoulders as he threw his other hand into the air, "Probably wasn't a guy at all!" Remus shook his head with a grimace as his friends roared with laughter, catching the attention of everyone in the hall. Some of the other students laughed too, having heard their exchange.

When Remus had had enough, his face was fixed with a scowl and his eyebrows were knotted. Snape had to have heard that! Especially with how loud they were being and all. Remus knew he had as he spotted Severus' hunched form limping down the corridor, his head lowered, obviously trying to make himself as invisible as possible.

Remus was quick to make an excuse for the Marauders, telling them that he was going to study in the library, and was quick to run after Snape's form, having to dodge students as he did so. He thought he'd seen Lily, but didn't stop to see if it was her until he was a few feet behind Severus.

"Hey," Snape glared for a moment as Remus started walking beside him, before hiding his face behind his hair as much as he could. His nose was still visible though, "Erm, is the tutoring lesson still on?"

"I see no reason for it to be canceled." He answered snippily. Remus almost smiled, as he remembered how dead Severus had seemed a day or so ago. He much preferred Severus like this, no matter how grouchy he was.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Snape seemed to realize Remus was still walking beside him. They were nearing the hallway leading to the library now.

"Why are you following me Lupin?" Severus snapped.

"I want to study. The library is for all the students and teachers in Hogwarts, isn't it?"

Severus snorted and readjusted his bag on his shoulder. Remus could tell that he was still sore, but knew Snape was stubborn. He felt the urge to ask if Snape wanted him to carry it, but was quickly turned away.

"I'm not an invalid Lupin! I can carry my own belongings." Severus then hurriedly limped away, dropping his stuff on a dusty table in the furthest corner of the library.

**o0o0o**

"Evans! What a lovely surprise! Would you like to come in and sit down?"

Remus glanced up from his reading with a look of surprise at the mentioning of Lily. She didn't look impressed, standing by the door with her arms crossed and her foot tapping irritably on the floor. When she spotted Lupin on his bed she was quick to push past James and smile cheerily.

"Remus! What are you doing? We have to go soon, tutoring remember?" She sat down on his bed, shaking his raised knee jokingly. Remus almost burst into flames under the jealous glare he was receiving from James, but was trying valiantly to ignore it.

He glanced up at the clock. It read five, forty seven. "Oh, shit."

Lily nodded comically, ignoring James' attempts to impress her as he ran his hand through his hair and talked loudly of the latest Quidditch match, "Yes, Severus isn't a happy duck when I'm late. I hate to see how he reacts to _you _being late." Remus was now holding his potions text book under one arm. He didn't get to follow Lily to the door though as a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Wait a sec! Tutoring with _Snape_?" Sirius looked livid and Remus winced slightly as his grip tightened, "You both have to be insane! He'll hex you into the hospital wing."

"I'll have you know Black, that Severus has been tutoring me since last October!"

Remus shook off Sirius' hand hurriedly, smiling slightly, "It'll be alright. If he tries anything, I won't go back. It's my first lesson, and I need help with brewing." Remus was quick to push Lily out of the room before both Sirius and James caught him and tied him to the bed. They could hear their yells from the common room.

**o0o0   
**

"You're late."

Severus didn't look up from his potions text as Remus carefully stepped into the room, Lily close behind him. She was looking much for comfortable than what he did and felt. They were both pink from running.

"Only by a minute or two Severus; Black and Potter know about our tutoring lessons."

Snape snorted, "Fantastic." Remus hovered by the desk, wondering where he was supposed to sit. The desks were big enough to fit two people comfortably, but would be too squashy for three.

"Sit down Lupin." Remus placed his books opposite Severus, and was quick to get the professor's seat at Snape's order. The chair was large and cushioned, and Remus sat down gingerly, scared that he might break it.

Lily giggled, causing Remus to turn red again, while Snape simply shook his head and mumbled. "What do you have trouble brewing Lupin?"

Remus glanced down at their books, "Uh, pretty much everything. I can't get my head around cutting, stirring and all that."

Snape nodded, looking thoughtful, "We will be brewing," Severus paused to flip through Lupin's book, "A pepper up potion."

Remus turned beet red. He wasn't _that _bad at potions, "I think I could manage something slightly harder." His flush became brighter as Lily smiled knowingly.

"We're starting simple. Just to make sure you are able to do the harder things."

Remus nodded dejectedly but began to read, and then collected ingredients and equipment, as Severus ordered him about.

"First you take the coreal and slice it." It sounded easy enough, and coreal flowers and roots didn't smell too bad. Lupin started.

"Your potion will make someone sick if you put that in it."

Remus looked up, startled, "What?"

Snape waved his hand at Remus' pieces, "You're cutting it too thick, and you need to be far more consistent with their size. As I said, you will make the drinker sick." Snape motioned for Remus to put the knife down as he took a vine out of the jar and started cutting it.

Remus watched with interest. Snape hand didn't seem to be touching the vine, but it did not move at all as he sliced it into even pieces. He seemed to be using his finger nail as a ruler. When he was done, Snape showed the pieces to Remus properly, "That is the biggest you may make them."

Remus nodded and started again, without argument. Snape was the best potions student in their year. By the end of his first lesson Severus had picked up on Remus' sensitive nose and the way it scrunched up with distaste as he mashed a particularly smelly beetle. Snape had announced it with an unexpected outburst and a smug smirk, but before long both Lily and Snape were snickering over it.

Remus somehow felt he deserved the humiliation. But as they packed and cleaned the equipment, Snape seemed to have regained his composure and forgotten about it.

"Same time tomorrow Lupin?" Severus asked as he turned to leave the room. He looked like he expected Lupin to have given up on his company. Remus had no thought of doing so.

He nodded and said 'goodbye' and met with Lily outside the lab. They walked back to Gryffindor tower quietly. Remus found that Lily was smiling cheerily the entire way, and as they walked into the common room, her mood didn't change at all as James made his way over to them.

Remus ignored Sirius and James (Peter seemed to be busy concentrating on his homework for once) for the most part, instead concentrating on finishing an astronomy chart.

"I can't believe you'd risk being hexed to improve your potions grades!" Sirius exclaimed when they reached their dormitory.

Remus replied in a soft voice, "Snape isn't that bad actually."

The comment seemed to have caught Peter's attention as well and he was watching with wide eyes. James looked dumb-struck, "How many lessons have you had with him?" He asked.

"Just this one."

"Then how can you say that?"

Before Remus could reply, Sirius snickered, "You know it sounds to me like Moony here has been spending a lot of time with Snape." James looked curious at Sirius' observation and the fact that he looked happy about it. Sirius just grinned, his arm looping around Remus' neck.

Remus was as stiff as a board; they couldn't have figured out his intentions already! He didn't want to lose them just because he thought Snape deserved a friend, and he thought that their actions were stupid and immature and undeserved and...

"So… What's the plan Moony? Make him feel comfortable before you hex him?"

Remus smiled shakily, "What?"

"You know, you hanging around with Snape. You're planning to prank him aren't you? I mean it's not like you really _want_ to hang around him." Sirius sent him a sly curious glare, "What are you planning?"

James clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Moony, how particularly devious of you! I say, we've had a bad influence on you. We're proud."

Remus didn't say anything, but nodded. This was good. This was safe. He'd get to know Severus and give the others fake reports and updates on his 'plan'. Now all he had to do was make sure Severus didn't find out about it. Only Merlin knew how long it'd take him to gain the Slytherin's trust if that happened.

"Yeah, who knew you had it in you!"

For some reason, Peter didn't say a thing, and Remus found him staring at him blankly. He didn't worry too much about it though, Peter was known for being a little empty headed, he was probably suffering from a mental blank again.

But as they got ready for bed a few hours later, Remus couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He ignored the feeling for the most part.

"Goodnight Remus."

The Gryffindor smiled at his shorter friend, "Goodnight Peter."

* * *

**Fire: **School is annoying; I'm stuck with three assignments already… -pouts- Anyway, review please… I really want to hear your opinions and ideas… They might inspire me…

By the way... Sorry if the formatting is really wrong, my comp's stuffed...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, I'm simply borrowing her characters…

_Drussila 2: _Thank you… 'Tis my favourite pairing also…

_A Person: _Just curious, but how did you see them finding out? I had several ideas, but this was the one that got drawn out of the hat… Glad you like the story though…

Warnings: Violence, bullying, tortured!Severus, swearing, slash (boyxboy), etc…

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was an early Saturday morning; around six thirty and the sun was still rising. As Severus searched the few dishes on the tables, he supposed it was far too early to be awake. But he hadn't been able to sleep well last night; he'd been up and down all night. There was no point in _making_ himself sleep for another hour if he couldn't.

Something was bothering him. Specifically, something was bothering him about Lupin. He'd been tutoring him for a week and a bit now, sometimes without Lily present and Severus had to admit, though rather grudgingly, Lupin _was _a good student. He may not have improved much (Severus had the strange feeling that Lupin's nose was the cause of that; it scrunched at the weakest of smells) but he definitely had the concentration and the will to learn. If he weren't a Gryffindor, or a Marauder, Severus would have considered the idea of working with him during class.

But he still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when alone with him. He felt as if he were being studied every time he let his eyes focus on whatever book he had open in front of him or when he was making notes or just… anything. He knew Lily was accustomed to watching him as he worked; something about him being fascinating to watch, graceful and whatnot, but Lupin… It felt as if he were being looked over for weaknesses.

Lupin hadn't even shown up for his classes at all yesterday! Had he thought of something and taken a say sick to plan it. The Marauders had done it before, though thankfully, not to him.

He poked a cream covered pancake noncommittally and quickly decided to never have it again. He really didn't know why he attempted to try new things, he usually didn't like it. Severus had never been one for changes. It was the reason he'd hated Hogwarts when he'd first arrived: nothing stayed the same for long!

He glared at his plate, pushing it away quickly before he grabbed a blueberry muffin and headed for the library. He might as well try and study for an hour or so before he wandered down to Hogsmeade to collect some very much needed stationary; He still hadn't replaced the shattered ink bottle from that afternoon.

Severus, so lost in his thoughts, didn't notice someone was walking towards him until they'd connected his nose to their chest and had bounced off each other. Severus was quick to mutter to himself, telling himself it was stupid and dangerous to have let his guard down.

He straightened and glared at the person he'd bumped into, "Are you bli - Lupin?"

Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously as Remus dusted himself off and smiled awkwardly, looking very tired and incredibly pale. He was wearing a very worn and loose looking long-sleeved shirt and pants that were a faded brown.

"Good morning Snape, how are you?" Severus noted how raspy Lupin's voice was, as if he'd been screaming constantly for a long time. The Slytherin couldn't see the forever calm Gryffindor being angry enough to yell at someone… What had happened?

"I'm fine you idiot. What are you doing up looking like that? You-" Lupin looked as though he were about to collapse, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Lupin gained a look of tired surprise as Severus motioned him towards the door. After a moment he smiled kindly and limped forward.

Severus had to hide his look of surprise as he realized he was only in the entrance hall, believing his thoughts had been with him until at least the hallway before the staircase to the second floor.

They managed to make it a few hallways before Lupin legs gave out from under him and he crumpled to the ground. Severus surprised himself by trying to lessen the impact as Lupin fell. But he was standing too far away from Lupin to catch or grab him in any way.

He was quick to help the Gryffindor lean against the wall before he rushed off to get Madam Pomphrey.

**o0o0o**

Remus hadn't been surprised to wake up in the infirmary. Nor had he been surprised to have Madam Pomphrey lecturing him as soon as she had realized he was awake. He was, however, very surprised when he remembered and was told that it was Snape that had gotten the nurse to bring him here.

Remus sighed as the Hogwarts nurse's rant subsided, his head pounding. He should have waited as he usually did, but Remus had been feeling extremely restless and it wasn't as if he didn't know his way to the castle from the Shrieking Shack. He wasn't too badly injured either, just a gash or scratch here and there, it was his muscles that hurt. He'd thought he could make it to the infirmary easily.

Like usual he'd been advised to stay off his feet and rest all day. He'd slept for the first half of the day, but was quickly aroused from his sleep (accidentally, they claimed) by the Marauders. They had brought him his usual chocolate cakes and bars, joining him in eating them.

The sat down and ate and talked. The others had just caught up on their sleep also, though they'd gotten used to wandering around with their eyes either drooping shut or shut. Remus was pretty sure Peter could walk to the Greenhouses and back with his eyes closed.

But after an hour their conversation turned sour, "You should have seen the Greasy Git today, he wasn't acting like himself at all." Sirius commented off handedly.

Remus quickly swallowed the last bit of the rich chocolate cake he'd been savoring before he carefully lowered himself to lay down again, "Oh, really? How so?"

James tapped his chin thoughtfully, "He seemed really distracted. He was kind of staring off into the distance by the Shreiking Shack. We thought we'd bring him back to the real world." He grinned at the memory as Remus frowned disapprovingly, "Oh, don't worry Moony. We won't do too much to him until you're done, we've got to keep him healthy for this prank of yours. I can't wait to see it!" James and Sirius snickered.

However, Peter was quiet on the other side of his bed. Remus also thought it strange to find the boy not joining in with James and Sirius' antics and felt a huge ball of hope swell in his chest. Maybe he'd found someone who had also realized how stupid, unfair and cowardly their behaviour was. He didn't expect himself to be the one who always thought their behaviour was such, he knew they had to grow out of it sometime. Now he was hoping Peter saw it too, and then together they could persuade Sirius and James.

"But seriously, how have you managed to stand his presence?"

"Yes and you look mighty clean. Did Pomfrey wash you? I heard Snape had been near you before you were brought here."

Remus' frown deepened and he was quick to get rid of it as his head started to ache again, "He… He isn't that bad, or that greasy. And could you keep it down, please? My head's killing me."

They didn't seem to have heard him, "Not that bad? Moony you can not be -"

Remus' eyes darted to the door, as it was swung open slowly and carefully and Snape stuck his head in. His blank expression quickly turned to one of great dislike as his eyes came to rest on the Marauders. He looked as if he were about to pick up dragon dung.

"I brought you a book Lupin. I thought it would help improve your atrocious brewing." Remus blinked with surprise as Snape stepped into the room and walked to hid bed. His heart sank and his head pounded forever harder as he realised Snape was still limping and that he was just as twitchy as ever. Did they cause those twitches? He'd never seen Snape twitch around Lily.

"Shut up Snape, Remus has a headache. You're _regal_ voice is making worse." Sirius combined his statement with a mock superior stare and look down his nose.

Snape was by the bed by now, standing next to Peter. He sent Sirius a level stare, "I'm sure your voice can do that much better than my own, Black."

A stab of pain shot through Remus' forehead as Sirius threw an angry glare and an insult at Snape to be calmly responded to. Remus watched in fascination as he realized Severus' usually harsh, demanding voice was soft and mellow, as if he were trying to soothe his aching head. Remus was even more surprised to find that it was helping, before Sirius undid all of Snape's work.

Snape eventually grew tired of Sirius and turned to Remus, completely ignoring the other three Marauders. "This should help with your problem."

Remus took the book tiredly and balanced it on his chest. It looked old and second hand. It had obviously been black at one stange, but had dulled down to a green. The title was written in neat gold writing and Remus read it slowly to himself. "_Spells to Ward off the Senses_. Erm…" He stared at the book. How was this supposed to help him brew a potion? "Uh…"

Snape rolled his eyes, folded his arms and looked incredibly bored as he explained, "Cast the charm on page 139 on yourself before every Potions lesson. It will feel strange at first but you will eventually get used to it."

"Oh…" Remus nodded and was quick to flip to the page, barely opening the book properly before it was ripped from his hands.

"Remus doesn't want your book Snape!" Sirius threw it at him, hitting the Slytherin in the chest and laughed when Snape fumbled to catch it. "It probably isn't even a charm, is it Snivellus? Trying to curse our dear friend?" James and Peter joined in as Sirius glared and smirked, leaving Remus feeling utterly useless as Severus' eyes took on a hurt look, before it was quickly covered up by a cold glare.

"Fine. Lupin's failure in his OWLs will lie on your hands." Remus immediately noticed Snape's harsh tone and how the ache in his head no longer diminished with its sound and felt cowardly sitting there, laying on his bed and pillows as he let Snape stalk out of the room.

"Slimy Slytherin. I told you he can't be trusted."

An idea struck Remus, "He won't ever trust _me _if you three keep hassling him the way you do." The Marauders looked surprised, "My plans will work out best if he trusts me, thanks to you it's now going to take me twice as long."

Sirius apologised quietly, the same as James and Peter, and Remus couldn't help but be thankful that what he'd said was only half untrue. He hated lying to his friends. He hated lying all together. He hadn't seen much of a point for it. Until now.

"So we're going to have to be _nice _to Snivellus."

Though very hard with his headache and sleepy eyes Remus put his mind to work. Would them being nice to Snape really help that much. Remus shook his head slightly, no, if anything he'd make it a lot worse. Snape would be suspicious as to why all of them were being nice to him.

"No. Just... Would you all lighten up? You're making my job harder than it should be." Oh dear, that came out far too easily. Remus breifly wondered if Snape was rubbing off on him.

James nodded, "Alright mate, but we're waiting to see results." With that and a few long goodbyes, they'd left a very guilty Remus with a pounding head ache and more worries on his mind. He sighed and got comfortable quickly falling asleep.

**o0o0o**

"Where have you been, Snape?"

Severus barely acknowledged Lucius' presence as he strode into the room and he carefully put the book in his trunk. He knew it would be a horrible, time wasting and money wasting idea! What Gryffindor would trust a snake to give him a gift of any sort? None!

Severus had picked up the equipment he'd needed from Hogsmeade that day. But it had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Lupin really was struggling with the smell of most of the ingrediants they used in class, it could have improved his brewing skills. Severus practically slammed his trunk closed, surprising Lucius.

"Snape, what's wrong?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Severus glared at him, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong!"

Lucius sent a glare back, "Don't forget who exactly you are talking to Snape."

Severus shut his mouth and settled himself in his bed, under the covers. He should have expected those stupid Marauders to be there and it wasn't as if he really cared if Lupin improved in Potions. It just meant one less rival for the top spot. Most of their Potions mark came from the actual brewing and it was the thing he was best at. It was his theory work he lost marks for, if he did lose some.

He knew there was something off about Lupin; with him acting so nice, almost as if he'd wanted to make amends. He needed to find out what the Gryffindor was up to.

He frowned again, did Lupin really beleive he hadn't done anything to hurt him? If anything it probably hurt more when he was around! No one wanted a witness that would just sit and watch his torment, he'd prefer it if Lupin had hexed him. Severus rubbed his nose on the pillow, frowning darkly at the wall. Still... He had to tutor him, only Lupin could break that off. He'd said he'd help and he was and would.

Lucius had been quiet and Severus was surprised to find that he'd disappeared when he sat up and looked around the room. He returned to laying down and decided to catch up on his missed sleep from the night before, it wasn't as if dinner was that important anyway; he could always eat in the morning.

He enjoyed the quiet as he closed his eyes, flicking his hair away from his face. It wasn't often he got these conditions to fall asleep in. Usually he'd have Crabbe's snoring, Rosier's twoinging bed as he moved around and that horrible music Malfoy listened to when going to bed.

Severus was almost asleep. He could feel the warm blackness pulling him in. It was a stray thought that woke him up again.

What was Lupin doing out in the condition he was in? And why was he coming in from outside? He of course knew what their curfew was and they weren't allowed outside until at least seven, thirty in the morning. He was cut up too. Severus had seen the few patches of blood on his clothes. What had that stupid Gryffindor been doing? Even Severus thought he'd have more brains than to wander about with wounds like that.

But what had caused them? Severus suddenly remembered that Lucius hadn't bene in his bed when he'd awoken that morning. Oh god! Had they dueled? No wonder why Lucius was in a good mood if he'd done so much damage as to weild him unable to stand for long.

Was this becuase of him? Lupin had become very curious about his life with Lucius in it, and just the other day he'd commented on how Lucius was still in the school. Had he assumed that Lucius was the one to have hurt him that day Potions classroom? It had been, but had Lupin known it was him? Had he seen him?

Severus' head had started to hurt before he realised he'd been clenching his teeth. Lupin's behaviour made him so angry! Was he planning something or was he actually being nice? Why had he been hurt? Was he being like Black and Potter and trying to be heroic? That was it! He would ask during their next tutoring lesson. Lupin would not toy with his feelings.

Severus was surprised to realise that that was exactly what Lupin was doing. Either intentionally or unintentionally. He had managed to confuse him, make him care (though it was only the tiniest bit) and make him worry. He'd only ever done that with his family. His... Muggle family.

Severus was quick to clear his mind and get comfortable. He needed sleep. He sighed and snuggled his head into the pillow.Yes, he'd ask Lupin on Monday. And if he had to, he'd force a true answer from him.

* * *

**Woffy: **That was actually a really hard chapter to write... -shakes fist- Stupid writer's block... Thank you for the reveiws so far... Reveiw again please? 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off the Harry Potter series or its characters… I'm simply borrowing them in an attempt to amuse myself…

_Warnings: _Violence, bullying, tortured!Severus, swearing, slash (boyxboy), etc…

_**Woffy - **_I apologise for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes in advance...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 7**

Lucius' eyebrows furrowed as his eyes settled on Severus. Snape was sitting down at one of the tables at the front of the classroom: a usual occasion during Potions, though very rare in any other subject, with his nose buried in his potions text book. Lucius glanced down at his parchment, then at the chapter he was supposed to be summarising. He didn't know how Snape did it; Potions was just so… _Boring_.

Perhaps that's why he was drawn to Severus so. He knew the boy wasn't in the very least 'attractive' - well, not in the usual sense of the word - and that his family wasn't influential in the slightest, and that his family's vault at Gringott's was small compared to his own families, and well… He didn't know much about Snape's family other than his father was (if not, very close to being) an alcoholic. Lucius had never heard anyone speak of the greasy haired boy's mother. Lucius' lips curved into a tight frown, no… Severus wasn't really viewed as being his ideal suitor at all.

Lucius soon realised that his eyes weren't on his parchment any more, but on Severus' black clad back. The cloak he wore was wrapped loosely around his skinny frame, hanging from his shoulders. Lucius' eyebrows knitted as he watched Snape glance across the room before his eyes returned to his parchment and, much to Lucius' surprise, rose again a moment later.

The blonde followed Snape's gaze, ending up on the other side of the room where Evans and Lupin were seated. Lucius' brows furrowed and the corners of his mouth fell into a frown as Snape glanced up again.

Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin was Severus Snape staring at _Lily Evans_? If anything his eyes should have been on Black and Potter, perhaps then he wouldn't be the subject of so many of their pranks. Well, whatever the reason, Lucius wasn't going to tolerate it. If anyone caught Snape's attention it would be him, even if he had to hex the boy to do it, or set Crabbe and Goyle on the smaller boy.

Professor Slughorn's voice rang out and around the expansive classroom, "Mr. Malfoy, I doubt your work will finish itself. Please, stay on task." Lucius' eyes fell to his work again, after sending a glare towards a small, mouse brown haired boy behind Snape. They were going to have to have a little chat.

**o0o0o**

It was the time of the day Remus had become accustomed to looking forward to, because no matter what his friends said, he really did need help with potions and Snape wasn't actually all that bad a tutor. True, he tended to insult him more than he offered encouragement, but Remus didn't expect much else from Snape. Sometimes he found that he prefered it that way.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the look of complete and utter shock that had made its way onto Lily's face, "Severus was going to give you a book?" Remus watched with little amusement as Lily's face brightened from a frown to a smile, "I never thought I'd see the day I'd hear about Snape giving a Gryffindor a gift, especially to one of your lot."

Remus knew what she meant and didn't take the comment as an insult. Remus hadn't meant to open his mouth and explain the incident in the infirmary, but Lily being Lily had wormed the story out of her. He'd successfully dodged all questions about how he'd managed to end up in the hopital wing with so many injuries, thankful that if told or subtely shown to, Lily would drop a subject.

Snape seemed to be deep in thought as they entered the stuffy potions classroom. Remus almost shuddered at the sheer force of the smell inside the room. It was strong and smelt like the rotten eggs he'd decided to make during the holidays, last summer. He beamed, pairnfully so, at Snape, who rose an eyebrow as though seeing Remus' reaction.

"What are we doing today?" He heard Lily ask as she dropped her text book and parchment onto the desk clumsily. Both he and Snape winced at the noise she created.

Snape started flicking through his book, his eyes focussed on elegantly written words, so unlike his usual scrawl, "We're going to be working through the theory today. Professor Slughorn has to order more ingredients. You'll have to wait until next week if you want to make anything." His eyes again focussed on Remus, and the werewolf thought he might be sucked into those black holes, his gaze was so intense.

"Oh," Remus said lamely, "Erm... Then," He needed an excuse. He wanted to apologise and he wanted to be at least on good terms with the Slytherin. Why did Slughorn have to run short on ingrediants now? "Would you mind reading over my homework. Though I pass, I can always do better."

Snape seemed surprised, and Remus was amazed to see the Slytherin's scowl disappear as his mouth formed a small oval. But it was back quicker than it had gone. Snape nodded, "Fine."

All three of them pulled out their scribbled homework questions and blank parchment. Remus noted how Severus asked to borrow Lily's ink and smiled sadly to himself. Perhaps he'd have to find another way to make amends, if talking didn't work.

**o0o0o**

"What do you mean you didn't notice?" Lucius hissed dangerously, his voice low.

He was standing in a small empty classroom, his wand clutched in his hand. He looked just as elegant and well groomed as he always did, except for the snarl gracing his voice and twisting his lips in the most unattractive way. The boy he was threatening was huddled close to one of the dusty desks in the room, looking as though he were ready to pee himself or faint away any moment now.

"A-All I k-know is t-that R-Remus has a t-tutoring l-lesson with S-Snape. L-Lily s-supposedly goes t-to the s-same one." He squeaked pathetically and jumped when Lucius moved, banging his leather covered toes against the wooden legs of the table.

Lucius moved jerkily and raising his wand so that it was poised just above the boy's small nose, "Lupin's there too?" He asked in a low voice.

"Y-Yes! Sirius g-got a-angry and e-everything!"

Lucius stood up straight, gingerly flicking a stray lock of hair away from his face, his eyes turned towards a window. He looked thoughtful. The boy cowering in front of him relaxed slightly, and straightened himself, though he still stood by the table, as if it would protect him should Lucius get sick of his snivelling. After a few minutes, Lucius glanced back at him, before turning his eyes on him coldy.

"What is Lupin planning?" He asked frigidly, his voice deadly calm.

The boy shuddered and squeaked out his response, spluttering over his words, "H-He said h-he w-was p-planning a prank o-of s-some k-kind. H-He needs S-Snape to trust h-him, o-or s-something." Lucius sent him a disgusted look, but again looked as though he was thinking deeply.

"Make sure you keep me posted on _anything_," He emphasised the word with a sharp jab of his wand in the boy's direction, "That happens or changes. If Lupin reveals his plan, you are to tell me _everything, _understood?" He nodded jerkily, his head looking as if it would come off with any next jerk of his head. "Good."

Lucius straighten up to his full height, fixing up his robes, making sure his collar and tie were neatly done up. As his hands went to brush back his hair, his ice blue eyes fell upon the boy again, "Why are you still here?"

The boy sqawked and scrambled to the door, clumsily clutching the handle, standing stone still as Lucius purred his parting words, "I will know if you lie to me, Pettigrew." The boy nodded and resumed his rushing and stumbling from the room.

**o0o0o**

"It's amazing you get the marks you do, with youressay writing ability, Lupin. Look," Severus gestured hastily what Lupin had written. "You've used the same phrase to start the last four paragraphs."

Lupin looked surprised - his golden eyes widened a fraction and he ceased his annoying habit of flicking his quill on his chin - while Lily giggled as Severus strained to keep himself from rolling his eyes, "Really Lupin, you ought to pay more attention. You'd be dead if you did that with a potion boiling beside you."

The Gryffindor mumbled an apology and read over his essay, scribbling out the second paragraph's topic sentence before he wrote a new one. Severus huffed quietly to himself, as he quickly reread it and nodded with satisfaction. He glared at Lily when he heard her snicker behind her hand. Lupin seemed oblivious to her chortling, or he was ignoring her. Severus quickly opted to do the same.

He had been thinking of ways to ask about Lupin's intentions, though he couldn't seem to bring himself to ask the boy with Lily in the room. Lily would believe Lupin's innocence, even if he was guilty of trying to soften Severus for a prank in planning. Severus found it awfully hard to not believe Lily on most things, and it was even harder to stay angry with her. Severus didn't want her to confuse him even more, Lupin caused all the complications in their rather shaky aquantenceship as it was. He didn't need her to pollute his thoughts as well.

Severus nibbled on the end on his quill, quickly dabbing it in the ink pot he was sharing with Lily before scribbling down his next paragraph. He flinched as the door to the classroom swung open.

"Lily, are you in here?" It was another Gryffindor girl, as evidence of the small symbol stitched onto her cloak. Severus' eyes followed her as she rushed to Lily's side, whispering something in her ear before she stood up straight and beamed down at her. Lily was smiling too, so Severus didn't ask what her disturbing their lesson was about. It wasn't obviously anything bad and Severus knew Lily liked participating in school events.

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump again, "I need to go and help organise another school event, sorry I can't stick around." She said her goodbyes as she packed up her stuff. Lupin recieved a kind smile from the other girl as well as a goodbye, before she gave Severus a dirty look and followed Lily out of the classroom.

Severus felt a small tug at his chest, but paid it no mind. He was used to the looks he recieved from both genders, though he didn't always understand the reasoning behind them. Lupin was still staring at the door, and he asked quietly, "Do you recieve looks like that often?"

Severus shrugged, his eyes barely leaving his parchment, "Usually." He muttered, just as quietly, "I've gotten used to them."

Lupin's eyes were cast upon him now, and they made Severus uncomfortable. There was a soft sadness held in them. He snorted, "Don't go getting all mushy Lupin, your lot are the cause for most of them."

"What?" Lupin looked generally confused.

"You _Marauders,_" He spat the word out, just like he always did, "Have a fan base. Me, being your favourite," He didn't want to admit to it, but he said it anyway, spitting it out with as much venom he could muster, "_Victim_, has earned me quite the opposite."

"I told you, I have no part in their pranks." Lupin mumbled dejectedly, his eyes narrowed and turned towards the door.

"Then, why are you here?"

Severus watched with a small amount of surprise as the Gryffindor's face fell and his eyes focussed on the table in front of them. "Well, I really do need help with potions." He said with a smile, it faltered as he drew in a deep breath. Severus opened his mouth to reply, but Lupin interjected, "I really would like that book you were going to give me. Sirius is immature, the same as James, I'm sorry for their behaviour."

It was silent for a few minutes as Severus let Lupin's admition sink in and Lupin seemed to be stewing in his own... Whatever it was. Either way, Severus decided quickly, that he didn't need pity, of any sort, and whatever lake of guilt Lupin seemed to be wallowing in had to be sucked dry. Vaguely he had another thought catapult intself at him; he had been wanting to make a friend other than Lily...

"Is that all?" He asked finally.

The tips of Remus' ears, to Severus' complete surprise, turned bright pink, "Erm," He sighed, "Yes."

"You're not planning a prank at all, Lupin? You're not telling the idiots you call friends all about me?"

Lupin shook his head. Severus blinked slowly, nodding just as slowly. He stood up abruptly and began gathering his things, "We might as well finish early, I'll see you tomorrow Lupin. Shut the door on your way out."

Severus was gone before Lupin could say anything.

**o0o0o**

That night Severus found it hard to sleep. He hadn't been prepared for Lupin's admittance, and he didn't know how to react to it. He had expected the Gryffindor to - not outwardly; that was just stupid - give away some sort of sinister plan, one that invovled him, a large group of spectators and more than one embarassing spell or curse. He had grown good at reading people, and his gut feeling on most things was usually correct, or just off. If Lupin had just done what he'd expected Severus could have spat a couple of well thought of remarks and left with his overly large nose in the air.

Of course, Lupin was a Gryffindor; when did they ever make living easier on everyone?

Lupin was too confusing, he was a good student, smart (though Severus sometimes doubted this), rather attractive (though the thin, pale scars running hazardly across Lupin's limbs was more than worrisome) and yet he kept the company of idiots like the _Marauders_? He was quiet and complacent and he had a good head on his shoulders, couldn't he see that his friends were more trouble than they were worth. And as for apologising, Severus felt that that had only made him feel worse. Now he felt like a victim, he never had before, things like that had always happened to him.

Rhys had been his neighbour for four years when he used to live with his mother. He was a few years older than him, but that didn't seem to stop the boy from tripping him, _cidentally _sending him into the nearest mud puddle. No... He knew how to handle bullies. Whining, crying, calling for help, it made them feel superior. He just didn't know how to handle a sincere apology from a spectator. If the bully apologised, it was because they were made too. Lupin however hadn't.

A grinding, earth shaking snore shook Severus from his thoughts. He cast an angry glare Goyle's way and pulled the blankets up to his nose, hiding it under them. Confronting Lupin hadn't helped at all and for once Severus found that nothing logical could come from Lupin's behavior. Severus let his eyes flutter shut, dark eyelashes standing out against his bone white cheek.

Perhaps he'd ask Lily the next day? She seemed to know something he didn't - a discovery that annoyed him far more than Lupin's strange behavior - and would give it up if he pushed the right buttons. The girl _was_ kind hearted.

Yes, he'd do that. For now, Severus was feeling dreadfully tired, and his mind was eventually blank, allowing him to fall into a dreamless sleep.**  
**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **-_bounds out of the way of the many tomatoes, eggs and Crabbe and Goyle plushies being thrown her way- _Sorry for the lack of updates... School's been horrible, my writer's block is still here and I don't have a computer and haven't had one for the past month and a bit... And truth be told, I have no idea as to when I'll update next either... I'm in my last year of school and everything to do with that will be taking up most of my time... So... Again, I'm sorry... Though I will try and get at least one update up every month...

On another subject, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter... They're all appreciated... Review please!


End file.
